


i'm happier today than yesterday

by yunyeos



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Letters, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyeos/pseuds/yunyeos
Summary: Jongho was in a sort of sentimental mood when he arrived at the company.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 37





	i'm happier today than yesterday

Jongho was in a sort of sentimental mood when he arrived at the company. 

After warming up and practicing, they were allotted some free time. Usually, Jongho would stick around to see what the others were getting up to, but instead he immediately headed to one of the spare conference rooms, relieved to see that it was vacant except for a large desk. 

He gathered some paper and colored pens from another room beforehand and arranged them on the desk. Then he took a seat and looked at the assortment of items before him. 

The papers would soon become letters for his members once Jongho put some words on them. They had written letters on numerous occasions before, like their debut or Christmas, but Jongho had never expressed his true feelings to each of them on his own. 

Hunched over the desk, thumbing the round end of his pen, Jongho pondered who he should write to first. 

He started writing to Hongjoong, because he was the one who popped into Jongho’s head first and Jongho firmly stood by the fact that there isn’t anyone in the world that’s as talented and strong-willed as Hongjoong is. He touched on his feelings of gratitude for Hongjoong being their irreplaceable leader. 

Then he wrote to Yeosang, because Jongho appreciated their friendship and really admired the other’s honesty. He wanted to capture the entirety of his emotions before he somehow forgot what he wanted to say. 

The rest of his ideas came easily after that. In that instance, Jongho had never found writing so easy, especially with thoughts coming from his own heart. Jongho wielded his pen with a newfound motivation as he unleashed the depths of his soul onto the papers. 

Occasionally he’d be interrupted by their manager who would tell him to return to the practice room. Jongho was thankful that he didn’t ask what he was up to. Back in the practice room, he completely dodged all of his members’ questions on his whereabouts. 

Every time they were allowed a break, Jongho dashed back to the same room to work on his letters. When it was close to the end of the day, Jongho prepared to write the penultimate letter. The last one was for the group as a whole, which was important, but this one was very important. 

Jongho addressed the recipient of the paper in the header just like he did with the past six and stopped. 

He put down his pen, folded his hands in thought, all while staring at the only thing he wrote on the page: _Dear Seonghwa._

_hyung,_ Jongho added after noticing the lack of it. Seonghwa would have probably pretended to be upset with him if he left it off. Then he returned to his position from before. 

What was there to say about Seonghwa? 

Actually, there were many things he could mention about Seonghwa, Jongho thought, like his hardworking drive and selfless nature. Jongho had always admired Seonghwa in those regards. 

His memories with Seonghwa were often the ones he remembered most vividly. 

He appreciated the effort Seonghwa puts into being attuned to everyone’s feelings and emotions. 

Something about him always made Jongho’s mood a little bit brighter. 

Jongho sat quietly and thought that this tranquil atmosphere was actually pretty similar to how it was whenever he’s alone with Seonghwa. 

Neither of them needed to rely on words when they’re with each other. That was Jongho’s favorite part about Seonghwa. If Jongho was having a low-energy day, he’d recharge with Seonghwa who usually offered energizing things like coffee or tea. He was always compliant and understanding whenever Jongho explained that all he needed was another person’s presence, but in silence. 

Jongho smiled unknowingly from reliving the memories in his head. If only he could just hand Seonghwa a blank paper and hoped that he’d understand somehow. 

When the end of the day came by, Jongho finished up his eight letters and planned to keep them a surprise. He wanted to give each individual letter personally and brainstormed on how to do that when he returned to the dorm. 

By chance, Seonghwa stopped by his room and asked if he’d like to go for a walk. 

It was usual for Seonghwa to stroll around the neighborhood for a short while. It was his way of refreshing himself and he didn’t mind company. Jongho gladly took the opportunity and headed out with him. 

The evening was a little chilly as they stepped outside. Both of them wore dark padded coats with their hoods raised. To any passerby, they looked like ordinary people. It was quiet save for the sound of their shoes against the dirt road. 

The inside of Jongho’s mouth felt like it was layered with honey when he said it, the statement coming out slowly and awkwardly. “I appreciate you.” 

Seonghwa was mindlessly observing the cloudy sky when he heard it, Jongho’s voice bringing him out of his trance. He turned to Jongho and tilted his head. “That’s a bit sudden.” 

“Is it?” Jongho grinned at his reaction. “I just wanted to let you know.” 

“Oh, okay. Well, I appreciate you, too,” Seonghwa replied with a warm smile. 

He spared suspicious glances at Jongho ever so often. 

Jongho feigned innocence, widening his eyes. “What?” 

“You don’t usually have such simple reasons for saying things like this.” 

Jongho shrugged. He felt the letter burn a hole in his pocket. “Like I said, I just wanted to let you know that I love and appreciate you.” 

“You love me?” Seonghwa raised his eyebrows. They’ve stopped walking, standing just a few steps away from a small wooden bridge. 

“Of course I love you. I love all of you,” Jongho said. It was understood, but they’ve never said it out loud like this. It felt liberating to finally say it. “Don’t you?” 

“What? Love you?” Seonghwa smiled. He looked off to where the bridge was. “This sounds silly, now that I think about it, but I wanted to tell you right when we got to the top of that bridge.” 

“Oh. Let’s go, then,” Jongho said, and they made their ten-step voyage to the bridge and waddled up to its peak. “Here we are.” 

“Yes, finally!” Seonghwa grabbed Jongho’s hands and squeezed them. “Jongho, I love you.” 

Jongho tightened his grip in return. Seonghwa’s expression was so warm and Jongho was starting to get a little shy. “I love you, too.” 

They laughed softly. The whole situation was silly yet there was a strange sense of security. 

Then, Jongho reached into his pocket. 

“I wrote you a letter,” he said. 

“Really?” Seonghwa’s eyes brightened. “So that’s where you’ve been today!” 

“I wrote eight of them. One is for all of us,” Jongho told him. “But I thought a lot about yours and I wanted to make it simple.” 

“Your wrist must be sore,” Seonghwa commented. 

“I’m okay,” Jongho said. He appreciated Seonghwa’s concern, but it made him nervous. 

Jongho handed him the letter. Seonghwa unfolded it carefully and read it slowly, so slowly that Jongho wondered if he was really reading it or just staring blankly at it without making sense of it. It took an unusually long time to read it from how short Jongho knew it was. 

Finally, Seonghwa lifted his head. Jongho was surprised to see his shining eyes. Seonghwa approached him and Jongho was prepared for the letter to be handed back to him but instead Seonghwa only wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. 

Jongho closed his eyes and felt his heart pound before he gained the mind to hug Seonghwa back, hooking his chin over Seonghwa’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, Jongho. Really,” Seonghwa sniffled. “Ah, I’m getting snot on your coat.” 

Jongho only laughed and rubbed Seonghwa’s back. “It’s okay.” 

  
  
  
_Dear Seonghwa hyung,_

_Thank you for being in my life. I know we usually don’t need words but I want you to know that I won’t ever forget your kindness or the comfort you’ve given me. Thank you for everything._

_I love you._

_Sincerely,  
Choi Jongho._


End file.
